Why Now
by My World of Eli
Summary: Eli and Clare daughter Julia is 16 and has a boyfriend. But hit the biggest bump in the road and when Eli finds out it gets crazy. please give a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**I used a song called another part of me By Michael Jackson you should here it. It's good. ENJOY! **

**Eli pov: **Dad! I hear Julia say. "What's the matter Jules!" "Something really bad happen" She said. "What your mother is hurt?" "NO I lost my phone!"She said "Really Jules that's the problem?" "Yea dad in this century phone are big deals" "Wow you are my daughter, telling me off." "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She says. That made the laugh because I usually don't laugh, but she's my daughter. She's another part of me my blood, my looks, and my sarcasm. "Well you are another part of me so let's say it's a good thing." I said, after that she left the room to find her phone. Julia name is Julia Karen Goldsworthy and she is 16. Clare and I had her when Clare was 18 and I was 19.I married Clare not just because of sex but because I love her and she loves me too and because of her promise to God not to have sex until marriage, I married her. Then Julia came along. Julia has a boyfriend named Mark and he is 17. Then been together for at least 9 months today is her 9th month. I never liked mark. Well I never like any boys Julia dated because she's my little girl. But daddy little girl always grow up.

**Clare pov:** I saw Eli sitting on the kitchen chair so I thought I would scare him just for fun. HE's just sitting on the chair thinking. "BOO!" I say. Eli jumps and say "Are you trying to scare me half to death?" putting his hand on his heart. "Trying but not seceding." I say with a smile I come over to him and give him a long I'm sorry kiss. "Did that make you feel better?"I ask him "Well you could have done better, but yea." He said I smacked him on his arm and then he smirk. "So what were you thinking about?"I say "Just about Julia growing up so fast, What if she gets pregnant." Eli said "Eli calm down let me give you two reasons why that won't happen. Number 1 she's smart enough to know not to get pregnant at 16. And 2 she can't support a baby without our help, and weren't always going to be there to help because it's not our baby, so why have one?" Eli takes some time to think about what I said and then said "Fine your right but I don't like Mark." I giggled a little and said "you don't have to like him, and never forget Eli I'm ALWAYS right!"

**Julia pov:** I overheard my parents talking and I'm glad I have their trust but sooner or later Mark and I are going to DO IT because we both know how much we love each other and the show of love is shown by DOING things I Mark started texting me after my parents conversation

**Mark**: Hey baby wat u doing?

**Julia:** nothing but I heard my parent conversation about you and me.

**Mark:** care to explain?

**Julia**: Well my dad was scared cuz he thinks I'm growing up to fast and that I may have sex with you at 16 and have a kid.

**Mark:** Well…. I love you but I don't know how to respond to that.

**Julia:** its ok you don't have to answer that but one day would you want to?

**Mark:** with the right person witch I'm hoping is you.

**Julia:** Well our 9 month anniversary is today and if we do IT we don't even have to think about a present to give to each other.

**Mark:** Only if you want to I'm not forcing you but I do want to because I love you.

**Julia:** Then tonight?

**Mark: ** Sure my place?

**Julia:** Yea see you then love you

**Mark:** Love you too.

**No pov:**

Julia went to the mall with her friends and Eli and Clare stayed in the house together watch movies, talking, hugging, kissing, sleeping, and all that couple stuff. The day went fast for everyone and when Julia went home, she saw her parents sleeping together. She went up the stairs quietly but her dad woke up "Jules?" "Yea dad?" she said "I know you heard me and your mom conversation about you and mark." "Yea I kind of heard that." She said "Well good I was hoping you heard it." "Well I did. I'm going to get change and go over to Mark's house and come back around 10ish." She said. "Ok Jules see you around 10ish" then Eli went back to sleep.

**Julia pov:**

I went over Mark's and did it. It was good because we love each other. (She has a bathroom in her room) But the next morning I started to throw. I didn't know why but the only thing I was thinking about was me throwing up. I was thinking if I should get a test to check if I'm pregnant. I go to the store and got a box that has 3 tests. When I got home I drank 1 glass of water and pee on the sticks. I waited 5 minutes and look at one stick at a time. The first one was positive I started to think it's the first one it could be wrong. The second one was also positive; I got a little freaked out so I checked the last one also positive. How could I be so stupid, why wasn't I careful? What am I going to do I'm not going to kill it (abortion) I guess I will keep it. How will I tell my parents? How will I keep it? How will I tell Mark? I am so stupid for not protecting myself. Great! Now I'm going to be a mom. I rap the test in toilet paper and put them back in the box. I put the box in my cabinet next to me. I was about to call mark when my mom came in. "hey mom WATS up?"I said to her "I thought I heard something coming from your room." I was freaking out in the inside but not the outside. "O that I fell." I said hoping she doesn't see that I'm lying. "O well ok then be careful." "Always is mom!" I said with confidents. "Yea that's why you fell right?" When she said I just sat there in my room pregnant not saying a word. I called mark at 10:30 am asking if I can come over he said yes. I told him the new and said "I will never leave you Julia and will always be there. I love you!" I was so happy and I also told him I'm not telling my parents just yet.

**Eli pov: ** I didn't see Julia this morning so I thought she was in her room, so I went there. "Julia?" She wasn't their but the cabinet next to her bed was open so I took a look that I regret to see ever in my life. 3 test all positive. A grabbed the box showed Clare she was so shock. I called Mark and Clare called Julia. Clare told Julia "Can you come home please it's VERY important." I said to Mark" Mark! Get your ass over here before I kick it here! NOW! They both came in 10 minutes and sat down on the couch. Clare sat on the other couch not saying a word. I showed them the box. And they gasp in fear and shock.

**Did you like it? Should I continue what do you think? It's all on you! - liliy**


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let you know, I'm not righting any more that was in my head all day so wrote it. Srry if I got all the pregnancy things wrong im srry. i'm 13 I don't know about all of it yet Srry.


End file.
